Hybrid vehicles have an engine and an electric motor that are each controlled to generate a torque. In some hybrid vehicles, the engine, the motor, or both, can provide torque to propel the vehicle. In other hybrid vehicles, the engine may provide torque that causes a generator to produce electrical energy that can be stored in a battery while the torque to propel the vehicle comes from the motor. The operation of the engine, the motor, or both, may be dictated by a control strategy implemented by the hybrid vehicle.